iDeclare a Prom War!
by SweettFace
Summary: Prom is Friday and Carly is begging Sam to ask Freddie. Sam finally agree's since she is in love with him,but someone beats her to it! Someone that Sam now Hates! This all started from one question Sam just had to ask "What is Seddie?"
1. What is Seddie?

**_iStart a Fanwar_**

_** By MissSeddie**_

Carly-That's all the time we have for this ICarly, so remember….. (Is interrupted by Sam)

Sam- To never ever look at Freddie's face,unless you want to experience heart failure.

Freddie- Seriously Sam! were clear. .

(Sam and Carly do their handshake)

Carly-Wow you actually called him Freddie.( laughs) So Sam did you finish your geometry homework?

Sam- I didn't even know there was geometry homework. (Plops down onto beanbag chair)

Freddie- Typical Sam.

Sam- what would you know, Freddifer?

Freddie- (rolls eyes)

Carly- Okay guys stop, let's go down stairs and I'll make some ice tea. (Leaves)

Sam- Yay, Iced tea! (Follows)

Downstairs

Sam- Do you mind if I use your computer?

Carly- If I did mind, would you still use it? (Says while making the iced tea)

Sam- Yes.

Carly- (laughs) actually I wanted to checkout our website, just wait a sec.

Sam- sure

Spencer- Oh hey guys. (Sits on couch and turns on TV)

Freddie- What are you watching?

Spencer- Celebs underwater

Freddie- Oh yeah, new episode today.

Sam- ssshhhhh, your voices are irritating me.

Freddie and Spencer- (look at each other and rolls eyes)

Carly- we got a lot of comments for the iCarly we did today!

Sam- Cool, let me see. (Starts walking towards the computer)

Carly- its okay I'll read them out loud. PriscillaBeiber21 says _**I Love ICarly. That show gets better every time! Sam and Carly are so funny. XD **_Teentitansboy says _**this show is the best! Sam is so mean to Freddie, but it's funny so what can I say.**_

Freddie- How the heck is it funny!

Sam- Seddieforevii says _**Agreed. She is mean to him, but everyone knows she loves him. GO SEDDIE! **_(Puts on embarrassed look)

Freddie- what?

Sam- whoa, whoa, whoa what did that person just say?

Carly- Seddieforevii says (is interrupted)

Sam- Don't repeat it!

Spencer- wow you can actually feel the awkwardness.

(Everyone is staring at SAM)

Sam-(breaks silence) what is Seddie?


	2. That's enough Carly!

Freddie- (looks at Carly) yeah, what is Seddie?

Carly- Wow, our iCarly fans are really out there.

Sam- What is that suppose to mean?

Carly- They started a whole shipping for Seddie and it says here that Seddie is the romantic paring of you( points to Sam) and him (points at Freddie).

Freddie- what?

Sam- (staring at the floor,embarrassed)

Carly- Seddie is the ro (interrupted but going to say romantic)

Freddie- Don't repeat it!

Carly- Ohh, and here and here they say that Sam only bullies you because she loves you.

Freddie- …...

Sam- That's enough Carly! (Staring at Carly as if she about to yell her mind out)

Freddie- (you could clearly tell that Freddie was uncomfortable)

Spencer- wow, you can actually feel the awkwardness.

Sam- I'm leaving.

Carly- Seriously Sam, why are you doing this?

Sam-Bye (slams door)

Freddie-Ummmm, what just happened?

Carly- Nothing, just forget about it. (Goes upstairs to bedroom)

Carly POV

I can remember that awkward game of secrets I played with Sam. She was trying so hard to avoid it, but she told me. She told me that she loved him. Why was she was avoiding it again, this could have been the best time to tell him.

Sam POV

*Flashback*

Carly- So what's your secret?

Sam- What? _**(I did not want to tell her!)**_

Carly- I told you mine.

Sam- I….. I don't have any. (_**I was lying and she could see that)**_

Carly- Sam, you can trust me.

Sam- (looks at Carly nervously)Can I?

Carly- Yeah, i'm your best friend, you should be able to tell me everything.

Sam- Carly,I,just, I….. I'm…I'm in love with him.

Carly- I know.

Sam- WHAT!

Carly- It was really obvious, Sam.

Sam- Oh.

Carly- Just not obvious enough, for Freddie to realize. (Looks at Sam)

Sam-NO!

Carly- You have to tell him!

Sam- No Carly!

Carly- SAM!

Sam- NO! Promise me that you won't tell him!

Carly- Sam…

Sam- Promise me!

Carly- Fine.

*End*

I told her 4 weeks ago, and ever since she's been bugging me about it. Now today she wants to make it all obvious! I just, I really don't want him to know. How could Freddie ever like me? I'm just Sam and he's just Freddie. But I have all these feelings toward him, and they won't leave me alone!


	3. I really hate it when she Sashays!

_**At Lockers in School the Next Day**_

Sam- (closes locker and see's Carly, walks in other direction)

Carly- Sam! You can't avoid me forever.

Sam- Listen, I don't want to talk to about it.

Carly- he was there yesterday Sam,he's probably already suspicious.

Sam- I'm not going to!

Carly- Why?

Sam- UGH!

Carly- Well, Sam Prom is next Friday, you should ask him to go with you.

Sam- Why would he want to go with me, Sam Puckett? He would probably rather go with Erin.

Carly- Why in earth would he ever go with Erin!

Sam- She's everything I'm not,and he has the worlds biggest crush on her.

Carly- You mean ugly and nice.

Sam-(fakes a smile) I'll take that as a compliment.

Carly- (smiles back)

Freddie- Hey, guys.

Carly- Hi Freddie.

Sam- Sup, Fredward.

Freddie- Sam, how many times do I have to tell you not to call that? (Rolls eyes) I have to go. (Walks away pissed)

Carly- He's not going to like you back if you keep ticking him off.

Sam- Unfortunately that's who I am. I'm going to be who I want to be, not what you, Freddie, or anyone else wants to see.

(Carly and Sam start walking to class)

Erin- (Ashley and Rebecca are behind her) Oh Hey Carly, you probably know already, but heres a flier about the prom. (Puts on a fake smile)

Carly- Thanks Erin! Where's Sam's?

Erin- (looks shocked) why would she go to Prom, and who would even go with her? (Looks at Sam, flips hair, and sashays to class, Ashley and Rebecca follow)

Sam- I really hate it when she sashays! She thinks I'm horrible.

Carly- Since when do you care?

Sam- Carly, if she thinks so, everyone else thinks so including Freddie.

Carly- I thought you didn't want to talk about that?

Sam- Seriously. ( starts to walk)

Carly- Sam, sorry its ju (interrupted but was going to say_** just**_)

Sam- I'm not going to pour out my feelings to this certain guy that I love and have them thrown back at me. Freddie will never feel the same way, how could he? Look at me, I am horrible. (Looks like she's about to cry) Carly, my walls are up and I'm not going to let them crumble down because the last time I saw someone pour their feelings out to a guy, he left. (tears)

Carly- I'm so sorry Sam,i didn't know.

Sam- You do now.( starts walking to classroom, and is crying) You ever wonder why my dad is not in the picture? ( Stares at Carly,and then opens door to classroom)

**_Thx for all of the awesome reviews from the last chapter! I love you guys for that! :) You can never review too much, so review, you know that you want to. XD_**


	4. I'm going to ask him!

After School At Shay Apartment

Spencer- Hey Carly how was school?

Carly- fine I guess.

Spencer- Im going to the groovy smoothie, want anything?

Carly- No.

(Spencer leaves)

Carly POV

It was just me in the apartment now, for the first time, ever. It felt weird that way, I didn't like it. I didn't see Sam at lunch, and I've been trying to reach her ever since.

Normal POV

Carly- (sitting on Couch watching TV)

Sam- (walks in) Hi…

Carly- (turns off TV) Hi.

(Both girls are staring at each other)

Carly- I didn't know.

Sam- its okay.

Carly- Sam, can you please tell him?

Sam- That's why I came here.

Carly- You'll tell him!

Sam- No.

Carly- Then?

Sam- I had a talk with my mom about you know who. She noticed I had been crying when I got home and asked me what was wrong. So I told her, and she told me that when my dad left yeah she was hurt, but she told me that she got over it by saying this quote over and over again.

"Look at the Good things in life because it is not worth looking at the bad"

Carly- So?

Sam-So, I'm done being scared. My fears have taken over my life, and I'm done now.

Carly- So what are you going to do?

Sam- I'm going to ask him to the dance.

Carly- Really?

Sam- Yeah(gulps), I want to now.

**_hiya,MissSeddie here! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! XD Sorry if this is a short chapter,but i hope you liked it. I wrote the Quote myself.:) Review, you know that you want to! :)_**


	5. War!

At School Next Day

Carly- (At Locker reading something)

Sam- Hey.

Carly- Hi.

Sam- I'm nervous.

Carly- it'll be fine. Here he comes.

Freddie- Hey Guys, so I was thinking maybe we could do a messing with Leubert on the next ICarly.

Carly- Sure.

Sam- Whatever. (Is really nervous but is trying to be as normal as usual)

Freddie-….

Sam-…..

Carly- Eh EM! (Looks at Sam)

Sam-Freddie can I ask you something?

Freddie- No I will not give you money.

Sam- it's not that, I was wondering if (is rudely interrupted by Erin)

Erin- There you are Freddie! (Rebecca and Ashley follow)

Freddie- Umm, Hi?

Erin- I have been looking for you all over.

Freddie- Why, did you need me?

Erin- Kind of (looks at Sam then back at Freddie) Do you want to go to the dance with me?

Freddie- uh,sure,yeah

Erin- Cool. (Smiles) Call me. (Looks at Sam, flips hair and sashays)

Sam- it really pisses me off when she sashays!

Freddie- Dang, she is hott! Oh yeah, Sam what were you saying?

Sam-(staring at Freddie but looks really mad) never mind! Carly! (Walks really fast to bathroom)

Carly- You're a jerk Freddie!

Freddie- what, how?

Carly- You really didn't see what just happened?

Freddie- I guess not…

Carly- (Goes to find Sam)

In Bathroom

Carly- Sam? You in here?

( Stall bursts open)

Carly- Ahh! You scared me!

Sam- Erin totally did that on purpose!

Carly- She did! So that means...?

Sam- WAR!

**_Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! :) Review, you know that you want to! XD_**


	6. That crown is mine!

Erin and her minions walk in)

Erin- Ooh I didn't know that she was going to be in here. (Laughs, and Rebecca and Ashley laugh also)

Sam- Erin, if you have something to say, say it to my face.

Erin- Ohh, someones acting like a big girl now.

Sam- You don't really want to go with him, do you?

Erin- Of course Not. You were going to ask him, so I asked him.

Sam- (was really mad) then I declare Prom War!

Erin- Excuse me?

Sam- I declare a Prom War!

Erin- You're seriously going to go against me for Prom Queen! You're so funny!

Carly- I don't think she was joking.

Erin- No Sh!t Sherlock, its called sarcasm.

Sam- Erin just Stop, and listen to me! Whoever is voted Prom Queen wins.

Erin- whatever. (Looks in mirror and primps) Are you seriously doing this doing to get Freddie, because if you are that's just pathetic.

Sam-Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I do know that _that _crown is mine. Come on Carly.

(Sam and Carly Leave)

After School at Dress Boutique

Sam- Do we have to go looking for Dresses today.

Carly- its Wednesday Sam, yeah we have to. Okay, so the prom is black or white themed, so we need to look for black or white dresses.

Sam-No, the paper says black or white, but were doing black and white.

Carly-(smiles)

Sam- Look at this dress, it's so pretty.(presses a dress against her body)

Carly- Eck! No, you look like a bubble.

Sam- How about this one?

Carly- it's okay looking. Ohh, look at this one, doesn't it look pretty!

Sam- that dress is beautiful! You should totally get that! Now we just have to find one for me.

Carly- (looks up) Sam?

Sam- yeah, Carly?

Carly- Look up.

Sam- (looks up at Manikin in a very beautiful dress) I need that dress!

Carly- I found it! Over here on this rack!

Sam- With this dress, I am totally going to win!

**_Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews for last chapter.:) Review,you know that you want to. :)_**


	7. Blonde Jokes are overrated!

Next Day/After School at Shay Apartment

Sam- You have our dresses right?

Carly- yeah.

Sam- Carly so what are you doing with your hair for the prom?

Carly- Wearing it out Wavy.

Sam- Cool, so iCarly's cancelled tomorrow,right?

Carly- Duh, we have Prom to go too. (Smiles)

Sam- Did you hear what she said to me today?

Carly- What?

Sam- "You should just give up on your challenge. You are a blonde, so you'll look stupid."

Carly- Wow, what did you say?

Sam- I just pointed out that her two best friends that were standing right behind her were blondes and then she was silent.

Carly- She probably felt stupid.(smiles) and I thought blonde jokes were overrated.

Spencer- Hey Guys! Wait, where's the guy?

Carly- Probably with Erin.

Sam- Ugh. Her name even gets me pissed! Why would Freddie say yes? UGH!

Spencer- Let me guess, does it center around Sam's embarrassing love for Freddie?

Sam- What? How did you know? Carly?

Carly- I didn't tell him.

Spencer- It was obvious.

Carly- I told you it was obvious.

Sam- (looks embarrassed) yeah,just not obvious enough for him. (mocks Carlys voice)

Carly- (laughs)

Spencer- What happened?

Carly- ( gives Sam a look)

Sam- you can tell him.

Carly- (tells Spencer everything)So yeah, Sam was going to ask Freddie, but some girl that Sam hated and hates even more now asked him while Sam was intentionally asking him.

Spencer- Oh, so yeah, I'm going to Socko's house.

Carly- Bye.

Sam- (is annoyed)

Carly- Don't let her get to you.- Wheres the Sam i know, With no care in world?

Sam- She's in love.

Carly- Don't worry Sam (smiles).

Sam- (smiles back) I'll try. So I'll see you in school tomorrow and then here to get ready?

Carly- yeah.

Sam- Bye.

Carly- Bye

Sam- (leaves)

Carly- (Looks around) and I'm alone again.

**_Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Heres chapter 7! :) Sorry if it's short,the ending of this story will make up for it !_**

**_Review, you know that you want to. :)_**


	8. Don't call me Carlotta!

Next day in School, Day of Prom! 

Carly-(opens locker) why do I have to have first period!

Erin- Hi Carly (pushes against locker) where's your little Sammy friend?

Carly- I have nothing to say to you,so just leave!

Erin- Oh is she not here yet?(laughs)

Ashley and Rebecca- No one to defend you now, huh?

Sam- What's going on here? Leave her alone!

Erin- (let's go of Carly) End this war, or you will regret ever showing your face at the prom tonight!

Sam- I'm so scared. (Sarcasm)

Erin- You should be,you never know what's coming.

Ashley and Rebecca- You're dumb if you don't just give up now!

Sam- I'm not going to!

Ashley- Fine. Attention, Attention!

(People in hallway stare)

Ashley- This girl here, Sam Puckett has challenged Erin to a prom war tonight! Isn't that funny?  
>(People in hallway stare)<p>

Rebecca- LAUGH!  
>(People in hallway start fake laughing)<p>

Ashley- Whoever looks the best at the prom to tonight wins the war and is Prom Princess. Don't forget to vote!

Erin- Thanks Girls! (Erin, Rebecca, and Ashley do a handshake)

Sam- Carly are you okay?

Carly- Yeah.

Erin- Aww is Carly crying?(laughs)

Carly- Does it look like I'm crying Erin!

Erin- whatever, Carlotta.

Carly- Don't call me that.

Erin- You can't tell me what to do, Carlotta!

Sam- Erin, just go away you freak!

Freddie- Hey Carly, Sam.

Erin- (looks at Sam, and unhesitantly kisses Freddie)

Sam- (expression is like someone had tore out her heart and she is now dying)

Erin- (ends kiss, winks at Freddie, looks at Sam, flips hair, and sashays)

Sam- (is really red) I hate it when she fricking sashays! Oh god,it literally gets me so pissed!

Freddie- Whoa! Erin Samuels just kissed me! How about that Sam, all those times you said "No one will ever love me!, HA! "No one will ever love you!"

Sam- (stares at Freddie) I can't believe you just said that!( runs)

Carly- Freddie! Why the hell would you say that! You have no idea what you saying that to her does to her!. …..SAM! (Runs to go find Sam!)

Freddie- Wow,she seriously cannot take a joke... ( walks to class)

Narrator(ME!)- but How do know it was a joke to her Freddie? Exactly, You don't.

_**:) I hope you liked it! Thx for the Reviews from last chapter! :) Sorry if it's short. Review, you know that you want to! XD**_


	9. Lets go kick some Erin Ass!

Same Day/In Bathroom

Carly- Sam?

Sam- Go away!

Carly- NO!

Sam- (comes out of stall) GO away!

Carly- NO! No! NO! I hate seeing you like this!

Sam- You heard what he said!

Carly- He doesn't know! He was just saying what you said to him! He didn't mean it like that!

Sam- what if he does know!

Carly- Then he is a big jerk! Stop crying Sam, it kills me seeing you like this. Please stop.

Sam- (sniffles) I'm going to end the war!

Carly- HECK NO!

Sam- She kissed him Carly, in front of me and she knew i liked him!

Carly- She also called me Carlotta, but I don't care. You shouldn't either. We're not giving up!

Sam- You know what, you're right! We're going to go to prom!

Carly- YEAH!

Sam- (smiles) now what?

Carly-Omigod, we got to get to class!

After School/At Shay Apartment

Carly- All righty Sam it's 6:00, proms at 7:00, you take a shower first.

Sam- KK. (Goes to bathroom upstairs to take a shower)

Spencer- I can't believe you're going to prom, already.

Carly- Technically it's just a dance.

(10 mins later)

Sam- Carly, I'm done, hop in!

Carly-(Alright, goes into shower)

Sam POV

I was alone in Carly's room, looking in the mirror, trying to gain as much confidence as I can. Thinking "You're beautiful Sam, who would not want date you?" over and over again. I hadn't even realized how much time ad gone by. Carly was already out the shower and she takes LONG showers.

Normal POV

Carly- Let's get beautiful…..er…..

Sam-(smiles)

Carly- (goes to closet and gets out Dresses)

Sam- we are going to look super hot in those.

Carly- (smiles) Hey, did you see where I put my strapless?

Sam- On the ice cream sandwich chair.-

Carly- Thanks.

…...

Carly- help me zip up?

Sam- Sure.

Carly- Wow, it looks really good on me. (Put on shoes and then looks at Sam) You're turn. (Zips up Sam and stares)

Sam- What?

Carly- You look really pretty.

Sam- Thanks. What time is it?

Carly- 7:20.

Sam- We'll be fashionably late.(laughs)

Carly- (laughs)Okay, makeup and hair time!

…...

Carly- Wow Sam you look so different with your bags pushed back, but you still look very pretty.

Sam- Thanks you too.

(Both girls looks in mirror and put on accessories)

Carly- Ready?

Sam- Yeah. Wait the jackets!

Carly- Oh yeah! (Hands Sam a maroon very long but beautiful coat)

Sam- wow that long.

Carly- Don't take it off until we see Erin,i want to see her reaction!

Sam- Alrighty, let's go down so Spencer can drive us.

…...

Spencer- wow! You guys look fantastic!

Sam- Thanks.

Carly- Thanks Spence. (Puts on her purple very long but beautiful coat)

Sam- (puts on her coat)

Spence- Ready Guys?(grabs keys)

Sam- (stares) Am I?

Carly- What? Yes! You can't back out now!

Sam- I'm so nervous though.

Carly- Hold my hand as we go in, you'll be fine.

Sam-(smiles)I wish i was ready, but i but i have to face my fears! LET"S GO!

Carly- YAY! Let's go kick some ERIN A$$!

Narrator(me!)- Was Sam ready though, for the night that she'll never forget?

**_I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for The reviews from last chapter.- :) review, you know that you want to.-X-D_**


	10. Now i have nothing to loose!

At Prom/Normal POV

Carly- Thanks for the ride Spence! (Spencer drives off) Now I'm a little scared.

Sam- (grabs Carly's hand) Together?

Carly- Together!

(Both Girls open gym doors to a whole bunch of people dancing in mostly black or white outfits.)

Wendy- Hey Carly, Sam! Glad you could make it! I'm so voting for you Sam(smiles and walks away)

Carly- Wow this is not so bad.

Sam- it's about to be, in 5…4…3…2….

Erin- What are you guys doing here!

Carly- We came to enjoy prom and for her to win! (points to Sam)

Erin- (Is getting all defensive) You made a mistake coming tonight,Sam, and by the end of the night you'll know why.

(Soon no one was dancing, just watching the scene between Sam, Carly, and Erin.)

Sam- Wow, your mom must have done way more then cigarettes when she was pregnant with you because you are the dumbest person i know!

Erin- Dumb? I wouldn't say so because i think the tricks i have up my sleeves are quite brilliant!

Sam- Did I say Dumb? Your more like mental.

Erin- Wow Sam, someones got their panties in a bunch.

Sam- ( is pissed because Erin said panties)

Erin- Just so you can know, no one is going to vote for you if they don't even know what your wearing.

Carly- ready?

Sam- Yeah!

(Both removed coats and crowd gasps at their dresses)

Erin- Someone didn't get the memo, or you guys just can't read. (Laughs)

(Everyone is silent)

Wendy- (breaks silence) wow Sam, Carly, your dresses are gorgeous. Clever idea doing black and white!

Erin- (is clearly jealous) Why the hell didn't I think of that! ( walks away) Ashley! Becca!

(Ashley and Rebecca follow)

Sam-(Smiles at Carly and both go to go dance!)

...

(30 mins since dress thingy, Carly and Sam are dancing to Joke is on you)

Sam- Im going to go get some punch.

Carly- Kk.

Sam POV

I struggled getting there, people were dancing like there was no tommorow,but eventually i got to the punch table. I started to pour a cup, when all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. it looked up, and there was Freddie looking as Hott as always.

Freddie- Hi Sam.

Sam- Hi.(sips) _I really did not want to talk to him_

Freddie-Sam listen(interuppted)

Sam- (sips cup)

Freddie- If i hurt your feelings yesterday, I'm sorry.

Sam- All I did was stare. I thought about it for a while, and I finally got the guts to put down my cup and walk away leaving his apology not responded.

What have I just done? He apologized to me and I walked away! WHY did i do that, I fricking love him! That would've been the perfect time to tell him too! Then I heard Principal Franklin.

Principal Franklin- Okay everyone, the moment you have all been waiting prom Prince is….. (Opens letter) Freddie Benson! (Crowd cheering)_ I saw Erin's face,she had a very abnormal smile on her face._

Principal Franklin- And Our Prom princess is (opens letter) Sam Puckett! _OH GOD! NO! I mean yay I won the war, but I couldn't be around Freddie right now._

I slowly walked up to the stage, and had my crown put on my head. I looked at Freddie but he looked away. The crowd was cheering, wow they actually voted for me! I looked around and I saw Carly she was so happy, but then my eyes rolled upon Erin. Whose smile now looked like a Pedo's. Why was she smiling! She didn't want me to win this, did she? Then it happened, but it happened so fast I barely knew it happened. I heard the bucket hit the floor, but I didn't notice that the bucket has hit me first. There was sour milk all over me! Everyone was laughing, I looked to see if Freddie was still there, but he wasn't. Carly was just staring and I could see that she emotionless. I have to find Freddie, I have nothing to lose now so I can tell him.

**_I really hoped you liked it!Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Review,you know that you want to! XD_**

**_Pssssh- Next Chapter is the last,so remember to review that chapter telling what you liked mostly about this story. :)_**


	11. I already know what I am!

Sam POV

I had looked everywhere, where could he be? I walked into the dark hallway and then I saw him, he had came out of the math room. Now he was in the hallway, and I was in the hallway. Could he see me? I didn't want to tell him anymore but the words just came out.

Sam- Freddie?

Freddie- What?

Sam- I'm sor(interrupted but was going to say** sorry**)

Freddie- No Sam. You didn't want to hear it when i saying it so i don't want to hear when your saying it.( is walking away)

Sam- Wait,why weren't you on stage?

Freddie-(stares at Sam) Because, I... well,...I couldn't watch you be humiliated.( starts to leave again)

Sam-(pulls his arm)Wait, don't leave! It's okay! Because I'm about to humiliate myself again. _What was I saying? SAM NO! _

Freddie- What do you mean?

I was about to reply but then I saw someone all the way at the end of the hall, it was Carly. Freddie didn't notice her, but I did. Unfortunately that didn't stop me. DAMN IT! Why didn't it stop me!

Sam- I'm in love with you, Freddie. (I was crying my eyes out now) I always have, ever since we kissed. And I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was scared that you'd reject me. So instead of telling you like a big girl,i hid it and kissed you with my punches instead. Im going to go now, you don't have to reply, because I know what you're going to say.( I ran, and the tears were coming out nonstop now)

Carly POV

She told him! But it wasn't how I pictured it, no one kissed or hugged. I walked up to Freddie.

Carly- Freddie!

Freddie- Carly?

Carly- Did you not just heat what she said?  
>Freddie- Yeah I did, I was thinking.<p>

Carly- exactly! NO thinking! Its either you love or you don't! I think you have already chosen your answer!

With that said, I left. One thing for sure I know, Sam is not coming on the weekends or going to answer her phone. Unfortunately Monday will come sooner or later, and she'll have to deal with reality.

Monday/ Sam POV

The day I that I was really trying to avoid came, and my mom wouldn't let me stay home. I walked to my locker, and everyone was staring and laughing. I wasn't going to cry,i had cried as much as possible during the weekend. I could see Carly running towards me.

Carly- (runs to Sam) Hi.

Sam- ….(opens locker)

Carly- Don't shut me out,Sam.

Sam-…..I'm not, i just don't know what to say.(closes locker)

Carly- Well, you need to talk to Freddie,Uh Oh,speak of the devil.

Freddie- (walks to Sam and Carly) Hi Carly.

Carly-( stares at Freddie) Hi.

Freddie- Sam, we need to talk.

Sam-( eyes are widened) ...

Freddie- Sam?

Sam-...

Freddie- Sam!

Carly- (annoyed) She's not going to answer you,just say what you have to say,she can hear you.

Sam-… (stares at Freddie)

Carly- (is staring at the both of them)

Freddie- What you said yesterday, I hope was true...Because I've felt the same way for as long as I could remember.

I...I didn't tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way.

Sam POV

He was lying to me, I knew he was, was he?

Sam- Freddie you don't **ha** (was interrupted but was going to say** have**)

I was trying to say something to him,but then out of nowhere he kisses me. His lips were so soft And it was alot better then i'd imagined.! YES! Finally, wait no! I pulled away, and looked around.

A crowd being nosey? CHECK

Carly staring at me in disbelief? CHECK

Freddie looking at me shocked? CHECK

It's a good thing I know now that I wasn't reliving the dream I had last night, otherwise the Kool-Aid Guy would've busted through the wall and yelled "Reality Check! OH YEAH!"

I looked at Freddie, and he was looking at me,but he wasen't happy. Why the heck did I pull away! I leaned in and kissed him once more. I couldn't stop, he couldn't stop and then I heard…..

Erin- FREDDIE!

Freddie-...

Erin- Why the Hell were you kissing her!

Freddie- Because I wanted to kiss her.

I simply smiled at what he said, but inside I was Party Rocking to the extreme!

Erin- whatever, I never liked you anyways. And As for you Blondie (interrupted)

I didn't want to hear it, I didn't think twice when i slapped her across the face.

Sam- I told you not to me Blondie!

Erin- (has hand on cheek) Ow! What the Hell!

(Crowd is being very creative with sound effects)

I put up my other hand and slapped her super hard again.

Sam- that's for calling Freddie a nobody!

Erin- (is staring at Sam in disbelief)

Sam- This is for Friday. I know it was you!

I slapped her again! HARD!

Erin-( looks like she is about to cry).

Sam- And This,this is for anyone who has been harassed by your words and or actions.

I Bitch slapped her as hard as I can and then the crowd crowd cheered.

Erin- Shut up all of you! (tearing) you don't scare me Sam!

Whatever Erin, I have my best friend Carly's hand in one of mine Freddie's hand in another, so nothing scares me. As we started to walk away,i heard Erin yell...

Erin- Bitch!

Yeah, Yeah, Erin, Blah, Blah, Blah, I already know what I am. Me, Carly and Freddie began to walk away again, and we didn't stop walking, but i could still feel Erin's eyes staring at me in hate! Besides the fact that i just slapped the crap out of her, she had another reason to hate me that moment.

Because this time, I was the one to sashay.


	12. Authors Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hiya, MissSeddie here. Well that's the end of iStart a Prom War! I really, really, really hope you liked it, if you did, tell me! REVIEW! :) This story was originally called iSeddie but then when I was writing chapter three, and then the character Erin popped into my head. I wanted to her to be the mean girl, who you know, thinks she's all that and better then everyone. So then I came up with "iDeclare a Prom War".

What was your favorite chapter? What did you like about this story? What didn't you like about it? Review and _or_ PM me what you think.

Stay tuned I have more poems and stories to come. ;)


End file.
